The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. In particular, voicemail systems available for wired telephones and wireless devices have improved substantially. Voicemail is a system, equipment, application, or device for recording messages for access through one or more networks. Visual voicemail or random access voicemail may add a visual aspect to traditional voicemail allowing a user to manage voicemails visually. Despite the benefits of visual voicemail, voicemail systems are not always able to easily or cheaply retrieve or determine information and data that makes visual voicemail so useful to users.